


Burn

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The boys burn bright, brighter than a shining star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a song fic... I guess it's not particularly good, but I hope you like it nonetheless. This was inspired by [lmangel](http://lmangel.livejournal.com)'s [fanvideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1y4UI87fS0). Do watch the video! It's AWESOME!

_"We, we don't have to worry about nothing"_  
They gathered together in a circle and said a rousing cheer. From the initial planning stages, to all the final rehearsals. Every concert is the result of months of dedication. Of tears and sweat. And now it finally begins. The first day of their tour. After all the preparations, nothing could possibly go wrong… right? No. Scrap that. Many things have gone wrong before - like torn pants, forgotten lyrics, and cranes that won’t rise up… but really, it doesn’t matter anymore. Because there’s five of them. Heck even during solos it’s still the five of them. As long as they are together, everything will be fine. There’s nothing to be worried about because things will turn out okay.

_"'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something"_

  
They smiled as they danced with all their might. They continued smiling even as the rain poured buckets down upon them. The crowd cheered with every move and every turn. What’s rain? They are Arashi. They are the STORM. Their spirits will continue burning. 

_"They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space"_

  
The balloons were released. Instantly, the stadium was filled with thousands of balloons. Dotting the entire Tokyo skyline. It was a breathtaking sight. 

_"Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race"_

  
Dressed in costumes that made them look like princes, they appeared before their fans. The crowd erupted in cheers. Louder and louder. They are idols. They are the stars. 

_"When the light started out they don’t know what they heard"_

  
They came flying out. From the top of the stadium, from behind the olympic torch platform. It was the first day of the concert and none of the fans saw it coming. Ok, maybe some found the lines fishy… but still. It took the fans a while before they located Arashi and started erupting in cheers. 

_"Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world"_

  
They sang their hearts out. On top of the globe. Well, half a globe. Still, the stage was impressive nonetheless. MatsuJun’s idea. You gotta give him credit for that. 

_"We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky"_

  
They raised their hands in unison and bowed. The crowd erupted once more. And they bowed. Again and again. The concert has come to an end… endings are always sad, but alas, everything has to end. 

_"'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire"_

  
Sweat rolled down their brows as they danced vigourously. Beside them, jets of fire spray out sending waves of heat rolling in their directly. Ohno blinked and squinted his eyes and the sweat stung his eyes. “Fire sure is scary,” he thought as another fireball erupted to his side. 

_"Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire"_

  
Fireworks erupted, lighting up the night sky. It was always a magnificent sight. The members continued dancing, but each of them stole a look at the beautiful lights on the Hawaiian night sky. Normally they knew they’ll be in for a scolding if they do that. But this time even MatsuJun didn’t warn them against watching the fireworks. Secretly they all knew. MatsuJun wanted to see it too. On their 15th anniversary. The greatest concert they’ve ever done, in the land of their origin Hawaii. None of them would trade the view from the stage for the world. 

_"And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn"_

  
Hand in hand, five boys walked into the sunset. The orange glow from the sun made it seem as if they were on fire.


End file.
